Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laundry dryer that can prevent as well as remove wrinkles of laundry.
Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry dryers are typically electric appliances that dry washed laundry, mainly washed clothes, by using high temperature air. In general, the laundry dryer is configured of a drum, a driving motor, heating means and a blower unit. Laundry is held in the drum and the driving motor drives the drum. The heating means heats air drawn in the drum. The blower unit sucks or discharges the air inside the drum.
Laundry dryers may be categorized, based on a method of heating the air, for example, heating means, into electric-type laundry dryers and gas-type laundry dryers. In case of the electric-type laundry dryer, air is heated by using electric resistance heat. Meanwhile, in case of the gas-type laundry dryer, air is heated by using heat generated from gas combustion.
On the other hand, laundry dryers may be categorized into condensation-type laundry dryers and exhaustion-type laundry dryers. In case of the condensation-type laundry dryer, air is heat-exchanged with laundry in the drum and the damp air is circulated, not discharged outside, to be heat-exchanged with external air at an auxiliary condenser. At this time, water is condensed and discharged outside. In case of the exhaustion-type laundry dryer, air is heat-exchanged with laundry in the drum and the damp air is directly discharged outside the laundry dryer.
Based on a method of loading laundry, laundry dryers may be categorized into top loading-type laundry dryers and front loading-type laundry dryers. In case of the top loading-type laundry dryer, laundry is loaded into the drum through a top of the laundry dryer. In case of the front loading-type laundry dryer, laundry is loaded into the drum through a front of the laundry dryer.
However, above conventional laundry dryers may have following problems.
Commonly, after performing washing and spinning, the laundry is loaded and dried in the conventional laundry dryers. In a view of a principle of water washing, washed laundry has wrinkles and the wrinkles created during the washing and spinning are not removed during the drying. As a result, auxiliary ironing is necessary in the conventional laundry dryer to remove the wrinkles, which causes a problem.
Moreover, in case that clothes rather than the washed laundry are kept and used, the clothes like the washed laundry may have wrinkles, crumples and fold marks (hereinafter, referred to as ‘wrinkles’). Accordingly, there have been demands for development of devices capable of removing wrinkles easily even after common usage and keeping.